


Two Captains and an Angel

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [6]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants Jack Harkness and John Hart....at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Captains and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



Jack swaggered into the bar, Castiel in tow just behind him. He could feel the angel’s nervousness, but he knew this was just what he wanted. They’d talked about bringing in a third, had even done it a few times with Jack in the middle, but this time it was Castiel that wanted the treat. And to Jack’s surprise, he’d named the partner he wanted.

John Hart was nursing a drink at the bar when Jack walked up and took a seat next to him. John threw back the rest of his drink and looked at Jack, appraising him and the angel standing just behind him. “Social visit?”

Jack leaned forward, fisting the front of John’s Jacket and snogging him. John responded immediately, moaning softly into his mouth. Finally he jerked back, wiping his mouth. “Figures your boyfriend likes to watch.”

“He wants to do more than that this time,” said Jack.

John’s eyebrow made a run for his hairline. “Really. Well then, what are we waiting for?”

Jack looked back at Castiel, making sure he was okay with this. To his surprise, Castiel stepped forward to kiss John, pinning him against the bar. All blood rushed south as Castiel worked his mouth with his tongue. He could tell by John’s noises how good it was. Part of Jack was proud of how much he’d learned. The rest of him was simply enjoying the moment.

John pushed him back, needing air. “As much as I enjoy a bit of exhibitionism, I’m assuming you didn’t want to do this here.”

“We’ve got a room,” said Jack, reaching for Castiel’s hand.

“Lead on,” said John, openly admiring Castiel’s ass as the angel turned away from him.

In no time at all they were in a motel room with a large bed and a view of the spaceport. Not that any of them were looking towards the window.

John stepped up to Castiel and ran a hand through his hair before pulling him down into a kiss. Jack tossed his coat on the back of a chair and started stripping as he watched them battle for dominance. John finally pulled back with a little gasp of air. “Not needing to breathe is an unfair advantage.”

Jack grinned. “You won’t be saying that when he’s swallowing your cock.” He stepped over and pushed John’s coat off his shoulders, giving him a quick kiss before turning to Castiel. The angel had his own coat half off, but Castiel paused at the hungry look on both their faces.

In a matter of moments, Castiel was naked and flat on his back. John was naked as well, crawling over him to kiss him again, pinning his wrists. Jack licked his lips, stroking them together as he watched them. Castiel moaned, rutting against Jack’s hand and John’s cock.

“Not too much,” panted John, looking up at Jack. “We don’t want this over before it starts.”

“Angels have incredible stamina,” growled Castiel, suddenly flipping them over and pinning John to the bed, kneeling astride his legs.

“That’s a neat trick,” panted John.

Castiel smirked, leaning down to lick a hot stripe up John’s neck. “Prepare me, Jack.”

Jack shivered at the tone. “Yes sir,” he grinned, retrieving the lube. He watched as Castiel went back to kissing John, breaking the kiss to moan softly as Jack’s slicked up fingers pressed inside. “You want us both to fuck you?” he asked.

Raising his head, Castiel nodded with heated eyes.

John swore. He pushed up against Castiel’s hands, but found them unmoving. “Have you changed your mind?” asked Castiel

“Not a bit,” growled John.

“Good.” Castiel leaned down and  nibbled at John’s throat. Jack bit his lip as he watched them together. John’s leg came up to rub against Castiel’s cock, the former time agent’s eyes closing in pleasure.

Jack added a second finger, then a third, working him well open, knowing how much Castiel could take. His own cock was heavy and leaking, but he ignored it, enjoying watching John and Castiel. Castiel’s mouth moved up John’s jaw to kiss him again.

After another long minute, Castiel raised his head. “That’s enough for now.”

Jack withdrew his fingers and helped guide John up into his angel. “Oh, Feathers,” moaned John, rocking up into him. Castiel let his wrists go, driving down onto John. The time agent’s hands went to the angel’s hips.

Castiel hook a hand around Jack's neck. “Come here,” he ordered, pulling Jack into a heated kissed. John wrapped a hand around Jack’s cock, stroking him with familiar expertise before pulling him closer to suck on just the head.

Jack moaned. He reached back and pushed a finger in next to John’s cock. Both John and Castiel groaned and the immortal grinned as he pulled away and looked at them.

“Come on, Jack,” growled Castiel.

“Hey, my cock isn’t doing it for you?” asked John, rocking up into him.

“Better with two,” said Jack moving behind Castiel as the angel leaned forward. He stretched Castiel a moment longer, knowing the angel could take it, and started pushing in next to John.

John cursed and Castiel moaned. Jack thrust deeper and soon he and John fell into a rhythm. John panted and came suddenly, sending a shiver up Castiel’s spine. Jack took advantage of the extra slick and shifted his angle while John wrapped a hand around Castiel’s cock.

In no time at all, Castiel was coming. The muscles of his body tightening around Jack and John was enough to send Jack over. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, panting in his ear as he was filled the second time.

The two of them slipped out. Castiel muttered something and touched himself while Jack lay him to the side. He spooned behind Castiel, kissing his neck and his ear, smoothing his hand down his sides. John leaned in to kiss him, then Jack over his shoulder. He started to get up, but Castiel pulled him back down.

“Little nap,” murmured Castiel. “Then round two.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
